A current under-screen fingerprint identification solution is to attach an optical fingerprint identification module or an ultrasonic fingerprint identification module to the bottom of an organic light-emitting diode (Organic Light-Emitting Diode, OLED) screen, that is, either the optical fingerprint identification module or the ultrasonic fingerprint identification module is required to be closely adhered to a light-emitting layer of the bottom of a screen.
As for a current fixed solution of the fingerprint identification module, although under-screen fingerprint identification is realized, the fingerprint identification module and the OLED screen are basically required to be tightly connected, and in this way problems are:
1. The OLED screen is costly and fragile, which is easily broken after the fingerprint identification module is attached.
2. It is difficult to replace the fingerprint identification module after being directly attached to the OLED screen, and further, it is easy to damage the OLED screen when the fingerprint identification module is replaced; that is, since the fingerprint identification module and the OLED screen are completely adhered, if the fingerprint identification module is damaged, it is easy to damage the OLED screen when the fingerprint identification module is disassembled.
3. An attaching process of directly attaching the fingerprint identification module to the OLED screen is complicated.
Due to the foregoing problems, the current under-screen fingerprint identification module inevitably has problems such as a low yield, high cost, and a complicated attaching process, which leads to an increase in cost and complexity of a terminal device and low maintainability.